Trouble Strikes Back
by Trueventer
Summary: Maleficent is forming another evil plan. Can the Kingdom Keepers stop her before it's too late or will she finally get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's me Trueventer! I just came up with an idea for a new story and I really hope you like it. I don't own any of the Kingdom Keepers or anything relater to Disney.**

The street lamps that lined Main Street shut off one by one leaving the park in darkness with no light, but the distant glow from Cinderella's castle. The gates were locked for the night and you could still smell the left over smoke from the nightly fireworks show. This was a typical night. Somewhere in the shadows Maleficent crept down the streets forming an evil plan.

Jess fell backwards on Charlene's couch and placed her head in her hands and shut her eyes. She could faintly hear Charlene singing followed by Willa and Amanda laughing. A picture rushed to Jess's head before she had time to figure anything out she had a pair of hands shaking her. "Jess, are you ok?" Amanda asked staring at her sister with concern in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just tired." Jess lied not wanting to worry her sister or the other kingdom keepers. "Yeah we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Amanda said helping Jess up.

Charlene and Willa were now sitting on the floor next to each other laughing at the TV. Both girls looked up and smiled as the two sisters entered the room. "Jess and I are tired and we have a long fun day ahead of us tomorrow we should get some sleep." Willa nodded her head in agreement and Charlene turned off the TV. Silently all of the girls crawled into their sleeping spots and shut their eyes.

Over at Finn's house Maybeck and Finn sat on the futon in Finn's room playing video games. Philby sat on the floor in front of them staring intensely at the game. It was a close game. "Awe you killed me!" Finn said in disappointment. "I always win." Maybeck said in his jock voice. Finn walked into the kitchen and returned with three dr. peppers they had a long night ahead of them. "Rematch" Finn said picking up the controller. Maybeck looked at him with a smirk on his face. "You're on!"

**Sorry everyone I know it's not really interesting but this is just an introductory to the story. Please tell me what you think everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So there's not much to say but here is the second chapter. I still don't own Kingdom keepers or anything Disney related.**

Finn stood by the front gate of the Magic Kingdom waiting for the girls. "What's taking them so long?" Finn asked again. "Finn, come on they're girls they always take forever to get ready." "I disagree with that" Charlene said walking into the gates with Jess, Willa, and Amanda following right behind her. "You always spend hours doing hair and makeup and if it isn't right you redo it until you get it perfect." Maybeck whined. "Not true at least I take time to get ready unlike YOU" Charlene shot back. Maybeck opened his mouth to protest but Willa quickly stopped him. "Guys please this is a day of fun lets not fight."

Finn kept quiet through the whole argument, but the kept getting this weird feeling like someone was watching him. He quickly scanned the front gate area. There were a couple of walk-around characters and vendors trading pins and selling water bottles. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Ok where to first?" Finn asked. While the rest of the group talked about where they wanted to go Finn felt his phone vibrate in the shorts pocket. It was an unknown number but a simple message. **Find Mickey**. "Finn what's wrong?" Finn quickly composed a straight face and came up with a quick lie. "Oh nothing, it was my mom she wanted to know if I had seen my dad's car keys." "I will meet you guys right back here I have to go to the umm bathroom." With out another word Finn quickly walked off.

When Finn was out of sight from the others he pulled his phone out of his pocket again and used the Disney mobile magic app. He scanned the Magic Kingdom map that appeared on his phone. There! Mickey was somewhere in Fantasyland. Finn started to fast walk towards Fantasyland leaving the others behind. "Guys Finn left thirty-five minutes ago and he's not back something's wrong." Everyone silently agreed and Philby led the way deeper into the heart of the Magic Kingdom.

Finn waited in line to see Mickey behind smaller children. Finn checked his watch again. Only five minutes had passes since he last checked it. Finn started to worry that the others would start looking for him. He pulled his baseball cap down and follower the line. Finn was the fifth one from the front when the handler came out. "I'm very sorry every one we only have time for a couple more people." All the little kids whined as their mothers dragged them out of line. Finn stayed put and waited until finally it was his turn. He quickly pulled out a piece of notebook paper and handed it to Mickey. "I'm sorry I for got a pen." Finn said and the handler handed one to Mickey to borrow.

Mickey quickly signed the notebook paper and handed it back to Finn and then extended his hand for Finn to shake. Finn accepted Mickey's hand and shook it. As he pulled his hand away he felt something in it. Mickey nodded at the handler and the two of them walked off leaving Finn standing there alone. Finn pulled himself together and unfolded the piece of paper. The only thing that was written there was a phone number.

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I have to go to color guard practice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back from practice and I'm really sorry all my chapters have been short we have colorguard practice form 1:00 p.m. to 8:30 p.m. on Monday's through Friday's and on Saturday's we have to go from 9:00 a.m. to noon. I'm very sorry I have really tired. Anyway on to the chapter and I still don't own the Kingdom Keeper or Disney.**

The keepers decided to separate and look for the missing Finn. Jess and Amanda took Fantasyland, Maybeck and Charlene too Adventureland, and Philby and Willa took Tomorrowland.

The sun rose higher in the sky and shone down on the two girls, Jess and Amanda, as they made their way through the crowded Fantasyland. "Amanda my feet hurt can we please take a break?" Jess asked already sitting down on an empty bench. Amanda sighed and sat next to Jess.

The crowed in front of them slowly dispersed to reveal Mickey. There she spotted Finn standing in front of the now short line. "Jess come on I found him." Amanda said grabbing her sister by the hand. Amanda crept up behind Finn and read what was written on the piece of paper he held in his hand.

"Whose number is that?" Amanda asked making Finn jump. Finn quickly crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his pocket. "I don't know I just found it on the ground." Finn cringed he really hated lying and this was the third time today. "Where are the others?" Finn asked noticing that the others were not with Jess and Amanda. "We all split up to find you." Amanda said "anyways how did you get here?' Amanda asked. "I…." Finn paused for a second. "I got lost coming out of the bathroom." He said.

"Hold on I think I left my phone over there." Finn said making yet another excuse to step away from the girls. Finn jogged over to one of the near buy stores and pulled out his phone which had been in his pocket. He dug out the piece of paper that he shoved into his other pocket and unfolded the paper. His hands shook as he dialed the number in front of him. He pressed the call button and held his breath.

The phone quit ringing and was replaced by a very familiar voice. "Finn I have been expecting a call from you. We need to meet now. Meet me in the ally way in frontierland. My apartment is not safe anymore." Without being able to say a word the phone line went dead. Finn sighed and rejoined the others. "I found it." He said holding his phone up for the girls to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like always I don't own Disney or anything related to Disney and that includes the Kingdom Keepers.**

Amanda texted Willa and Charlene and arranged for the keepers to meet up outside Cinderella's castle. The whole walk towards Main Street was quiet and Amanda couldn't take it anymore. "Finn what's wrong with you? You've been acting so strange today."

Finn contemplated on what to tell her. "I will tell everyone later" He quickly replied. Amanda fell silent once again.

"Finn! There you are were so glad your safe!" Willa said in cheerful. "Yeah, dude what happened?" Maybeck asked. Finn looked at the ground "Guys, I'm really sorry I have not been truth to you. I got a text from a unknown number and it told me to find Mickey." "You mean like Mickey Mouse?" Charlene asked "Yes" Finn said and then continued with his story. "I used the excuse of having to go to the bathroom and slipped away from you guys. I tracked Mickey down to Fantasyland. I waited in line and got him autograph and when I shook his hand he slipped a piece of paper in my hand that had a strange phone number of in." Finn reached into his right pocket and pulled out the phone number and showed it to the other. "I then made another excuse to Jess and Amanda to step away and I called the number and talked to Wayne." Every gasped they had not heard from Wayne in a while. Finn finally looked up at the other. "He wants us to meet him in the ally way in Frontierland."

Everyone was quiet and then Philby broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell us?" Finn looked at everyone in the eyes and then said "I didn't want you guys to get hurt again like you always do." It fell silent once again. "Come on guys we have to meet Wayne." Amanda said and giving Finn's hand a quick squeeze.

It took five minutes for the keepers to make their way through the crowded streets and reach Frontierland. They slowed down their pace and glanced down every ally way they passed. "Hey I think I found him." Charlene said. Everyone followed Charlene down the dark ally way as they approached the figure. "I'm glad everyone could make it. Now this won't take long." The keepers remained silent. "I have rehacked into the computer system and turned the DHI servers back on. You all need to know that my apartment in not safe. Maleficent is hiding out in there planning some nasty tricks. Here take this; it has farther directions on it. Now go!" Finn took the small back Flash drive from Wayne's hand and stuffed it in his pocket and walked off with the other keepers following close behind him.

Wayne stood there in the distance and slowly started to melt and take on a new shape. Maleficent laughed and pulled her cape tighter around her and walked off deeper in to the shadows.


End file.
